


To us

by AgentTaro



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where they are together earlier as deserved, Confession, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTaro/pseuds/AgentTaro
Summary: May and Coulson work through the night of New Year’s Eve, fighting crime and kicking ass.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	To us

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to yall! Hope yall thrive this year!!  
> This idea of Philinda spending New Year’s Eve together back in the day.

It was only around ten minutes left of 2003 and there Agent Coulson was, trying to negotiate with some stubborn sellers about an 084. He wasn’t far from the city centre, in fact, from the way the cheers and the music blasted easily through the walls, they were only three floors up in an empty office in New Zealand. He could see that the sellers were really irritable, overly cautious, yet intrigued by the piece of alien machinery. One of them had their hand tensed on the gun, pocketed in their buckle. The other one with a stern grip on the unknown article, investigating its nook and cranny. It was clear that they don’t want to give the 084 up to anyone, if there was a chance that it could benefit them. But Coulson couldn’t just leave them be. He took a step forward just inspect it closer, and they weren’t having it. The guard revealed their gun and the Holder retreated back aiming the 084 for at him, all unaware of what it does.

’Okay, we didn’t need to spend half an hour over this. I’m just saying, this artefact has the potential to be dangerous. We shouldn’t just meddle with it. You’ve requested a sum of money, and it’s right here in the case.’ Coulson tried to persuade them into surrendering the tech, but things were getting tiring and time-wasting. He could just knock them out, grab the 084 and leave. But it wasn’t that easy. Two vs one: With the trigger-happy guy standing on guard, and the tech seemingly pointed at him, one wrong move and he probably wouldn’t make it for 2004.

’Mr Martin,’ the holder challenged, ‘what makes you so special?’

’I have the money, right here, right now.’ He simply said.

‘Perhaps you do, it’s quite a large sum I’ve requested. Why do you want this so badly, sir? If you’re so worried that we would abuse its power, why should we believe that you aren’t the same?’

Without saying anything about his SHIELD business or anything that would encourage destruction, it wasn’t easy to think of a response.

’If this tech falls into the wrong hands. Bad things can happen, simply put. I don’t want anything like that to happen because quite frankly, I’d love to live old enough to retire peacefully.’ 

None of them said anything for a moment. The Holder was interested. His response wasn’t revealing, but it felt personal. They relaxed and silently judged the agent in front of them. Coulson didn’t particularly look strong enough to take both of them down, and was unarmed, alone with just a briefcase. 

’Are you a family man, Mr Martin?’

Coulson’s mind stuttered, he doesn’t have any family. Close friends but no family. No wife, no kids. He gave that up when he became an senior agent, yet he still hoped that one day something could happen.   
  
‘I am. I have a daughter and wife back at home. Do you?’ He threw the question back, hopefully some sort of personal trigger would ease him into securing the item. Cautiously, he took a step forward to the desk, slowly placing the briefcase on the desk, towards them.

’No,’ the Holder paused, eyeing Coulson up and down, analysing his movements. ‘But neither are you.’

’Excuse me?’ Coulson tried to hide the panic building up, but his eyes were giving it away. Searching for different objects in the room to use as a weapon if things go sour.

’You see, I don’t believe you have anyone at back at home. I don’t believe you’re actually Mr Martin, is that correct?’ On cue, the guard positioned the gun square on Coulson temple. ‘You should be spending this time with them, you know, since it’s New Year’s Eve.’ They smiled as they trapped Coulson into their game.

’Turns out I really needed that tech and the sun is shining. So just open the case and accept the money. That way, we could just move on and get to my family in time, and I’ll pretend none of this ever happened.’ Coulson remained as calm as he could.

’Mr “Martin”, you’re desperate.’ The Holder chuckled in their power over Coulson. Their fingers stroked along buckles of the case, flicking it open. Only for it to blast a bright white light to flash the room. The guard and Holder yelped at sudden attack to their eyes, momentarily vulnerable. Luckily, Coulson had his eye closed and took the chance to whip around to snatch the gun from the guard’s grip. His knuckles then made contact with their jaw and stomach, stunning them further. The guard bowed down on impact, and Coulson swung his knee up to his gut. But quickly catching on, they grabbed his knee and tackled the agent down. In that quick moment, Coulson was on the ground pinned by the buff guard on top of him. Their weight making it harder for him to get up, as well as the harsh punches he was receiving to the face. With Coulson down, the Holder grabbed the 084 and scurried out the room.

It was a failed mission for Coulson. Paperwork and lectures from Fury has already flooded his mind. He huffed and just focused on the guy straddling on top of him. He gripped their collar and used his legs to launch him up and over, finally free. There was gashes and smears of blood on his face from the merciless punches. Coulson got up and began to take down the guard.

Fighting for five minutes straight, they were both unaware of the sounds outside the office, foreign to the pop music and laughter from the streets. The sound of grunting and yelping was right outside the office. But they were too occupied to realise something was happening. They kept attacking each other until a body flew in through the glass wall of the office. The sound of glass shattering and the pained groan made them pause in their act. It was the Holder, and they have been savagely beaten. Blood running from their head and a split in the lip. Coulson looked up and saw Agent May, saving his ass. She looked flawless, no cuts, no blood. She stomped through the opening of the wall to finish off the Holder. As soon as the gun touched his head, he only just wished that May could hear his trouble. Hoping somehow, that she understood. Fortunately, she did.

Begin distracted, the guard reached for the gun. Coulson reacted and also reached towards them. But just a second late. The guard whipped around, and shot. Normally people outside would be concerned. Only this time, it was New Year’s Eve and everyone was too distracted to care.

Hearing that loud bang, May finished the Holder off, they laid unconscious in the corner, and immediately went to fight the guard. She made it look easy. She took a few hits, finally dropping blood. Voices from the street were unitedly getting louder as they began chanting from ten seconds. With the briefcase, May snapped it shut and whacked it across their head, knocking them out as the clock of New Zealand struck midnight and the fireworks exploded. She didn’t care, though.

‘Come on, Coulson. Let’s go.’ She commanded, helping him up and grabbing the gun from the ground. They both ran. On their way to the escape, May picked up the 084 and tossed to Coulson to secure. He just let her lead him the way. Usually, they should be rushing down the stairs, but May raised the gun to shoot the window. Gaining speed, she dove through it and Coulson followed suit. It was a several metre drop, but not too high, just the second floor. And thankfully, there was some rubbish bags to pillow their fall. As they reached the ground, May lead him through an secluded alley that kept a motorcycle hidden, their getaway vehicle.

It wasn’t a complete fail of mission anymore. Coulson and May got the 084, none of them are dead, there may be a target on their head but they’ll deal with that when time comes. 

May drove them into the cargo of Bus. Since it was the New Year, cars were off the streets and everyone was gathered in the centre. It made their drive simple and quick. When they arrived, it looked like every other agent on the Bus had finished their own mission judging by the completed documents laying around. All of them went out to celebrate so none of them were onboard at that moment. 

May got off and turned to face Coulson. ‘You good?’ She inspected his face, looking for cuts or swelling.

’My face is fine but uh...’ He head dropped and indicated at the hand clutching his waist. May saw the alarming amount of blood seeping through his fingers, spreading in the shirt.

’Damn!’ She exclaimed and dragged him into the med room. Coulson sat down on the bed and May rummaged through the medical kits.

‘Listen, it isn’t as bad as it looks.’

May glared at him in disbelief.

’The bullet just grazed me, nothing too bad, May.’ He tried to comfort her knowing that deep down she was worried, although she didn’t want to show it then. She ignored him. May took of his shirt and attended to the wound. He hissed and flinched at the stinging.

’Stop moving, you baby.’

’Well, now it hurts even more.’ 

’You weren’t supposed to be shot at. What happened to negotiating with them, Comms Boy?’ She subtly grinned at the nickname.

He huffed at the nickname, ‘There was no money in the case in the first place, it would’ve went sour at some point.’

’You should’ve just ran. Instead, I’m tending to your bullet wound.’ With a gauze firmly placed, she stood in front of him, between his legs. ‘Did they get you anywhere else?’ Her voice went soft, her eyes more visibly concerned. She went to wipe his face, fingers idly caressing his cheek.

’No, just some cuts. But I can deal with it myself. Thanks, May.’ Coulson's voice equally as gentle. She nodded and handed him the kit. ‘There was a gun to my head, there wasn’t much of an option. And I got distracted a bit.’ He admitted.

May just hummed in response.

’May, are you okay?’

’Just some beatings on my face but overall I’m good.’

’You made it look so easy, taking them down like that. And it was cool, y’know when you knocked the guard out. Bang on midnight, perfect timing.’ Coulson smiled. 

‘You’re such a nerd,’ she smiled back, ‘Come on, you gotta signal agents to come back, then we’re flying home.’

’I thought I was the boss here.’

’Not of me.’ With that, she just left the room without another word.

’Damn.’ Coulson said, laughing to himself.

Ten minutes later, Coulson greeted the other agents from the cargo hold. The all seem to notice the red stain on Coulson’s shirt and the plasters on his face. The cheerful nature from celebrating New Year’s Eve, subsided back into seriousness.

’Alright no need to be so gloomy, I’m okay. All missions are basically finished so we’re going home.’ He reassured them. ‘You guys did great, you all deserve a break. So as soon as we land, I want you all to take two weeks off. That’s an order.’

Coulson saw the relief and joy as soon as he mentioned a break. There was a mumble of cheers that he heard as he left for his office.

When documenting some files, there was a familiar knock on his door. Coulson already knows it is, he didn’t need to say ‘come in.’ May was going to enter no matter what.

’Hey May, wheel up soon?’

’Yes, but we’re taking the quinjet.’

’What?’ He questioned. He was about to press further but May kept talking.

’Just us two, meet me there in five minutes. I’ve already got Agent Hernandez to pilot the Bus and filled the rest of the agents in. Bring the drinks too.’ With that, she turned and left him confused in his seat. Coulson didn’t know what was going on, but apparently May did so he went with it.

When he entered the quinjet, May was already in the pilot seat, readying for take off. He placed his bag filled with emergency, ‘spur of the moment’ gear down along with the some drinks, and sat himself down next to May.

’Care to explain what happening?’ Coulson looked over at May who was timidly smiling. Quickly realising, he relaxed back in his seat and sighed. ‘So nothing’s wrong then.’

’Nope.’

‘Okay.’ His lips turned upwards, reaching his arms back behind his head.

The duo sat in comfortable silence as May piloted the journey. Right then, there was no fighting, no work, no other people. Just them, flying aimlessly in the sky with no worries.

’Technically, if we fly quick enough to another country, we could make it to their New Year’s Eve, and say that we’ve time travelled.’ He joked. They were at cruising height so he turned in his seat to face her.

’Nerd.’ Melinda jokingly mocked, setting the plane on autopilot and also turning to look at Phil. ‘But we can do that.’

’See, you like my thoughts. You’re just as much of a nerd as I am.’ He teased. ‘Maybe South Korea, or Dubai? I always wanted to see their firework display.’

’You got the drinks?’

Phil groaned as he got up to grab the bag of drinks, his wound was still discomforting.

‘You know, you shouldn’t drink and fly.’ He set the bag down in the space between them and she rolled her eyes.

’Shut up and pass me a drink.’

’You can get yourself, lazy ass.’

Melinda huffed at his response and rummaged in the bag. That was when she pulled out a particular bottle and drank it straight. There was no glasses so she had to make do. Phil glanced over and recognised the bottle.

’Haig?’ He asked. That drink for just for bad missions and close calls. He didn’t think it was that bad of a mission, quite botched but not bad.

’You’re the one who packed it.’

Phil would like to say he packed the Haig without realising, but he knew that he’d be lying. He hoped that they could share that drink, but only if Melinda wanted to too. Fortunately, she did but way earlier than Phil thought. He thought that he had to convince her to open it with him.

’Yeah but, uh.’ She watched Phil fumble in his thoughts, stuttering to say something. Truthfully, Melinda thought that he was quite cute when he’s flustered. This experienced senior agent, who excelled in communication, struggled to say something because he was too thrown off by his best friend.

’Uh, I didn’t think that mission went too horribly.’

’Well you said the phrase we’d say when we need back up, ‘the sun is shining’.’

‘That isn’t always a bad thi-‘

’Phil, you’re face was battered and bloodied when I came over.’ She interrupted.

’Mel, listen.’

’You were shot, it should’ve been a simple retrieval mission.’

‘Mel.’

‘Phil, even if it was a minor graze to the side, you were still shot at.’

’Melinda, please just look at me.’ Phil replaced the bottle in her hand with his. It looked so small and gentle inside his calloused ones. They stared at each other. His eyes said a lot, the way they were just looking at hers, which were slightly glassy. There was appreciation, perhaps love, that gazed at her.

’Phil,’ her voice went so light it was almost a whisper. ‘How many times do we have to get shot, hurt or damaged until something happens between us? There were so many bad missions even before this, I don’t think we know what ‘bad’ actually means.’ Melinda couldn’t face him then, so she just focused on their hands, her thumb stroking his.

Phil brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kind kiss to her knuckles. He couldn’t face her either. What Melinda said was basically a confession. Or more so a confirmation, because they both know what they mean to each other, they both do like each other, hence why there’s a bottle of Haig to symbolise it.

’Melinda,’ his voice copied her, sweet and hushed, ‘I really appreciate you a lot, you’re always there to save my ass whenever I need you and honestly, I need you a lot. Not just for missions, but just to be with me. You mean everything to me, Mel.’

‘You mean a lot to me too, Phil.’

’Thank God.’ He chuckled, ‘Now don’t hog the Haig, that bottle was for the both of us.’ He leaned and reached out to snatch the bottle from her, she was quicker. Melinda gleefully laughed as she moved the bottle further away from him, causing Phil to move off his seat and closer to her. The pain his side caused him to lose his balance, almost falling on top of Melinda. However, his reflexes caught him and there he was, hands gripped on the control panel and the arms of her seat, towering over Melinda. They were so close, they could feel each other’s breath. They weren’t laughing anymore. It was like everything stopped as they stared at each other. Phil’s eyes flickered to her lips, and that was all Melinda needed before grabbed his collar and brought him down to her lips. Phil was surprised at first, but soon cupped her face and deepened the kiss. They both in a state of euphoria. She pulled back for air, and saw a the most genuine smile on Phil’s face, accompanied by his puppy eyes. How Melinda resisted Phil, she didn’t know herself but she thanks God that she finally made a move. She giggled at the crazy moment they shared, and causing Phil to also laugh at how long it took them to get together.

’Melinda, I love you so much.’

It wasn’t too soon, they’ve been through thick and thin together for years. He just felt the need to say it. She rose up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his next to kiss him again. With this kiss, he could feel her heart and passion as he naturally placed his hand on her hips to draw her in closer.

‘I love you too, Phil.’ She said in between kisses.

As they kissed, there were many loud explosions outside their quinjet. On instinct, they paused to survey through the window to find out what’s happening. And what they saw was something so spectacular and beautiful. They saw colourful, vibrant fireworks burst from below them as they witness New Year’s Day again, that time with no fighting.

’Hey look, see, we time travelled. Where are we though?’ 

‘Uh,’ Melinda checked the control monitor. ‘We’re in Hong Kong.’

‘Hm, how about we stay here for a bit, a week at least?’ Phil suggested, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and held her in his embrace.

’That sounds nice.’ She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and her arms on top if his.

’Good.’ He placed a tender peck to her temple, and she reciprocated with one his cheek.

’Happy New Year, Phil.’

’Happy New Year, Mel.’


End file.
